


For Now

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Multi, Whitney's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney watches and wonders about Lana's relationship between Lex and Clark. implied WhitneyLana, hints of LexLana and ClarkLana. please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Now

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, CW11 does.

Whitney couldn't help but glance at their interactions. Lex was as obvious to Clark Kent was to liking his girls. It was understand able to why both these guys liked Lana Lang. She was beautiful and intelligence and he was the lucky guy to have her.

 

However Whitney knew how much Lana wanted to explore the world. With Clark she will have a lot of mysterious and excitement. With Lex, well he didn't want to know. He was a good guy, but his intentions towards Lana are a bit weird. First of all, he made sure to get his class out of the field trip that his class went to at the Luther's Industries. Or the time that he gave money to Lana to open the store.

It was obvious for now that Lana didn't know which guy she wanted to be with. But he was ok with the fact that she picked him. Safe and unpredictable.

And for now that's what she deserved.

But he couldn't help but wonder which guy she would end up with. That's why he wants Clark Kent to protect his girl for now.

_And then one day he'll marry her. But for now, he'll let her dream to see the world. Maybe one day she will._


End file.
